THE ALPHA KING , WHITE WOLF, AND THE ROUGE
by SYNYSTERGRIMM
Summary: A large pure white wolf struts slowly out of the woods growling lowly and dangerously. Alice and ariel backed away slowly behind their mates, while mitch squintes his eyes in recognition. "Amyst?" he whispered, the wolf nodded and grinned. He smiled and ran to the giant wolf and engulfed her into a heart warming hug.
1. Chapter 1: Mitch

Mitchs p.o.v.

Just smile and wave, smile and wave. Just like you taught yourself, mitch. Pretend like everything is alright , if someone asks say 'im fine, thank you' and 'im okay'. I walked into the same hallways like she always did with me. I smiled at the thought of her...Amyst hale a.k.a bubbles.  
>It's not the same, she's gone and she's never coming back , amyst.<br>I walked into my first period and sat in the back row next to the window. I put my head down and put in my earphones and started 'it never ends by bring me the horizon'. I hummed to the lyrics and I felt my bottom lip quivering slightly, I was tearing up. I quickly wiped them away and class soon started. Alot of people started stampeding into the room and quickly trying to get a seat next to their friends. After a couple of minutes passed a girl with brown hair walked up to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

" ummm I know you've been hearing this alot but umm...are yo-" I cut her off and said"yes im fine!" in a angry and annoyed tone.  
>Fuck! I hate all these people! I wish amyst was still alive...<p>

"Alright class, get your lyrics out! today you'll be performing your song!" Mrs. Miller smiled and I just glared.  
>'God why the fuck does she have to be happy all the time?! It's fucking annoying!'<br>I sighed as everyone pulled out their lyrics from there binders. I just sat there and did nothing...I havent been doing anything these whole 4 months. Mrs. Miller saw me and glared and walked up to my desk...'here it comes...'.

"Mitch Mitchelson, where is your lyrics!?"she yelled angrily and I stared at her with a blank expression and shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Look mitch! I know your bestfriend bubbles passed away but get over it people die! It hurts everyone else too she is important to us, she was the towns joy and laughter, our hero along with blossom and buttercup!" she exclaimed. I started to shake in fury.

"look you stupid cunt! Its all your fault! She killed herself because you guys brought her down, pushed her in the hallways, onto the ground, and into fucking lockers! Everyone called her horrible names that werent even true along with rumors! No one helped her but me! So don't start fucking saying shit that she was important to you! no one gave a fuck about her but me and her family! She would still be alive if everyone was nice to her and appreciated her! but no! Everyone was jealous of her because she was better than all of you sick bastards!You ungrateful motherfuckers! so fuck all of you guys!" I screamed out and stormed out of the class. I punched the lockers until I heard the speaker.

"Everyone to the theatre! We have some important announcements and fun performances." the dean said on the intercom. Soon as that was said people came rushing out of the classrooms and shoved each other to the theatre. I just waited till everyone was gone then I went in and tried looking for a seat.

"Mitch! Over here!" buttercup said with a small smile and I nodded and gave a fake smile back. I walked to her and sat on her left, her in the middle, blossom on her right.

"hey mitch!" blossom smiled big and I mumbled a 'hey'.

"Alright stude-" the principal started and I zoned out and started listening to my music. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to buttercup.

"You have to go on stage and sing a song!" she told me and blossom nodded in excitement. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the stage, front and center. The music started and couple of seconds I began to sing.

(sleepwalking by bring me the horizon)

Mitch: Secrets are burning a hole through my heart And my bones catch a fever When it cuts you up this deep It's hard to find a way to breathe

Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to sing My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe

(~ I stood there singing thinking about bubbles...  
>'why did you have to go! You promised you would never leave me! You said you will always stay by my side and what do you do...you go and kill yourself!...now im all alone...now I have no one to go to or to live for...' I thought angrily~)<p>

Time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole again It's like I'm sleepwalking

I'm at the edge of the world Where do I go from here?  
>Do I disappear?<br>Edge of the world Should I sink or swim?  
>Or simply disappear?<p>

Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to sing My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe

Sing it!

Time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole again It's like I'm sleepwalking

Wake up!  
>Take my hand and Give me a reason to start again Wake up!<br>Pull me out and Give me a reason to start again

(~I sang the song until I felt my lungs burning! I have no fucking reason to live if your not with me by my side! Your the only important person in my life! You gave me reasons to live but now...everything is just fucked up...your the only innocence I will ever know. I just hope you somehow come back and pick up the broken pieces of my heart.~)

Time stands still (Time stands still)  
>Time stands still (Time stands still)<p>

Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to sing My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe

Time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole again It's like I'm sleepwalking (It's like I'm sleepwalking)  
>(It's like I'm sleepwalking)<br>(It's like I'm sleepwalking)

Time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking

I finished singing the song and everyone clapped saying they enjoyed it. I smiled a small smile and walked off stage and out the double doors which led to the front of the school. I walked home to my apartment and threw my stuff down and threw myself on the couch and went out like a light. I hope I never wake up...im tired of everything. 


	2. Chapter 2: shift

tuesday morning~ -mitch p.o.v.  
>I woke up with a major headache and groaned.<br>'gosh I got school!maybe I shouldn't go...yeah...fuck it im not going.' I thought.  
>I felt a vibration on my butt and pulled out my phone. I got 2 text messages from *alice (blossom) and ~ariel (buttercup).<p>*hey mitch! When r u comin?*<p>

~sup bitch! You comin to school?~

I decided to text alice first.

-hi pinky and im not going.-

*why not?*

-not in the mood, thats all. Dont worry about it, im fine.-

I then texted ariel.

-hey ass! and nope I aint goin, dont feel like it-

~Alright foo, see u tomorrow. ~

-kk broski-

With that I turned off my phone and went into the kitchen and made myself some mac n' cheese.  
>I turned on the t.v. and put on cartoon network.<p>

"OoooOoo courage the cowardly dog" I said to myself and grabbed a spoonful of my food and shoved it into my mouth.  
>I laughed at the show and turned the t.v. off as I finished eating and went outside into the forest. I went into a clearing where me and amyst used to go when life got stressful for us. I layed down on the soft grass and breathed in the fresh air.<br>'should I shift?' I questioned myself in my head. -yes you should! I wanna get out and run!- my inner wolf, royce, yelled at me and I chuckled. 'havent heard you in a while...' I said to royce.  
>-yeah because you wont shift!- royceme sassed.  
>'you're talking to me now and I didnt shift yet' I grinned.<br>-fuck off- royce/me growled. I stood up and my bones cracked and my skin tore, couple of torturing seconds later I was in my huge wolf form. I had chocolate brown fur in most places but in the others a light brown.  
>-finallly! it feels good to stretch- royce joyed. I rolled on the floor playfully and ran into the woods feeling my fur being pushed back by the wind.<br>10 minutes later I stopped by a lake to get a drink, afterwards I layed on my stomach and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry if this was short ill make the next chapter longer.  
>I promise!:D I hope you enjoyed this!<br>3 love ya guys :D hahaha


End file.
